1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide switch structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a slide switch structure capable of changing senses of operation such as a moderation of a switch without changing other elements, and to a power seat switch using the slide switch structure. The slide switch structure according to the present invention is applicable to such a slide switch using a knob as a power seat switch of a vehicle or a light switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
A slide switch used as a power seat switch of a vehicle or the like includes a moderation unit for obtaining a moderation that is a sense when a user operates the switch to change contacts, as disclosed in Related Arts 1 and 2. The moderation unit of this type obtains the moderation by conveying, to a knob, a stimulus from a motion of a ball provided in a slider of the switch along a moderation groove provided in a movable contact or the like and falling of the ball in a valley of the moderation groove.
This moderation adjustment mechanism is incorporated in a general-purpose switch module incorporated in a slide switch structure. Alternatively, as disclosed in Related Arts 1 and 2, the moderation adjustment mechanism is incorporated in a slide switch structure configured to include contacts or the like. Further, as disclosed in Related Art 3, a moderation groove is often provided in a case.    [Related Art 1] Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-77370    [Related Art 2] Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2008-97935    [Related Art 3] Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 9-161603
A slide switch structure used as a power seat switch of a vehicle sometimes requires different moderations or the like according to arrangement targets.
However, the slide switch structure using a switch module has a fixed moderation according to a type of the switch module. Due to this, it is necessary to select switch modules including different moderations, respectively. Furthermore, the slide switch structure does not always include moderations necessary for the respective switch modules.
Moreover, as disclosed in the Related Arts 1, 2, 3, or the like, even if the slide switch includes a characteristic moderation unit, it is necessary to give heed so that functions of a movable contact and the like can be maintained when the moderation is changed. This is because the moderation groove is formed integrally with the movable contact, the case or the like. Due to this, the moderation cannot be easily changed.
Furthermore, the senses of operation such a degree of oscillation and a sliding amount of the slider are often adjusted along with the moderation unit. However, to adjust the senses of operation and the moderation unit, it is disadvantageously necessary to adjust various elements provided in the case and the like. The adjustment mechanism, therefore, has an influence on design of many elements.